


Stakeout

by Cala



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf, a cheerleader and Oz's patented way to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> For carlyinrome at hetfic_minis. Thank you to noelia_g for beta - apparently this fic could save the world but isn't cool enough to be in a band. Set somewhere before s3 of BtVS.

“God! I can't believe I'm actually doing this!” Cordelia let out a frustrated huff. “I could be doing all kinds of stuff, you know?” she turned to Oz, who just looked at her and when it was clear she expected some kind of a reaction he raised his eyebrow.

That seemed to satisfy her and she continued. “Exactly! I mean even doing homework would be better,” she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned into her seat. She stared at the other side of the street they were parked. “Why are we here anyway? We could just tell them we were here, nothing happened and instead we could go to the Bronze. At least then I could pretend I'm still popular,” she muttered.

There was a silence, but that didn't surprise Cordy. Oz was a silent kind of guy. Which was good. Cordy could keep complaining without wasting energy for being sarcastic and showing how superior she was.

“You need to relax,” she heard.

“I'm relaxed,” she said without thinking. She was. Relaxed. That's like her middle name, or something.

Oz nodded and leaned forward. He opened the glove compartment and started to shuffle through things in there. He finally found what he was looking for and Cordy's eyes went wide.

“You have to be kidding me,” she watched with a certain fascination as he lit up the joint and inhaled.

He shrugged and extended his hand, holding the joint towards her.

“It will relax you.”

Well, on one hand, drugs were not good. Everybody said so. Most importantly drugs were no longer in, so even that excuse wasn't good enough now.

On the other hand, this was Oz. Cool, reliable Oz. Not only was he in a band... He helped save the world more than once. This had to count for something. Though apparently everybody could save the world nowadays, even losers like, oh, say, Buffy.

With some hesitation she took the joint from him. She looked at it with suspicion. Then she threw Oz a glance, but he wasn't watching her anymore. Choosing instead to watch the other side of the street again.

She inhaled and almost immediately started to cough.

“Don't inhale too deeply,” said Oz without even looking at her. But no other comment. That didn't surprise Cordelia. And at the same time encouraged her to try again.

This time she tried carefully, closing her eyes even, letting the smoke get to her lungs, exhaling before it became too much.

She gave Oz the joint back.

“I don't feel any different,” there was a bit of disappointment in her voice. She did expect a bit more from her first encounters with drugs.

That comment got her a short laugh from Oz. “It usually takes more than one drag,” he explained.

“Oh,” she felt silly. Well of course it would take more... “Well, not like I have a huge experience with that, you know? Cheerleaders aren't big stoners,” for some reasons that idea made her giggle. “Maybe they should. If it's so relaxing...” she added and looked at Oz, not really sure herself why.

He just smiled. “It affects reflexes. Acrobatics under influence. Not a good idea,” he passed her the joint again.

This time she didn't have any problems. The smoke was there in her lungs, she could hold it in a bit longer this time. And then she exhaled again. This time she felt something. Different. “Nice,” she said before she could stop herself.

“Yeah,” he said with a smile. She half expected more, before she reminded herself that it's Oz.

They fell into a comfortable silence.


End file.
